Lemonade Mouth: World Tour!
by awestruckk
Summary: The band has finally made it big and are headed on a 4 month world tour. Olivia/Wen, Stella/Charlie, Mo/Scott.


**A/N**: So I'm super obsessed with Lemonade Mouth and I had this idea last night before going to sleep. I hope you like it! Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated.

**Chapter One**

"We're going on a world tour? Are you kidding me?" Stella smiled wide at her music teacher-turned-band manager Ms. Reznik. The rest of her band mates turned to each other and high fived and hugged one another. After the very popular states tour, the studio producers and various managers had decided it was time to take Lemonade Mouth to the next level.

"You kids are in high demand. Germany had been begging for you guys for months!" Ms. Reznik clapped her hands together.

"Well, when do we leave?" Olivia asked as she tugged on a strand of her hair. She was excited about the idea of a tour but nervous about being away from her grandma for such a long time.

"The studio is flying you out to LA this Friday to finalize some documents, get your visa's done and do a little song writing for the upcoming album. Oh, and you'll be meeting your opening act on Saturday. Her name is Amelia Mason, she's some youtube prodigy. Then you'll be leaving for Japan on Sunday," Ms. Reznik said, looking down on her blackberry searching for dates, "Your parents have already been contacted and we've been given the green light. Just make sure you're packed and ready to go by Friday. I'll email you and your parents all the details by tomorrow at the latest," Ms. Reznik looked up and smiled at the group of kids. "Congrats, guys. You did it!" She said as she walked out of the new music hall to leave the teens to celebrate.

"Can you believe this?" Wen smiled brightly at Olivia.

"It's gonna be totally awesome!" Charlie said, pushing himself off of the edge of the stage he was sitting on. He walked over to Scott and gave him a fist bump. After a month or two of trying to get used to not liking Mo, he had accepted Scott and her as a couple. It was still awkward but it worked.

"I can't believe my Dad gave the okay. That's so not like him," Mo said to the group. They nodded in agreement and then glanced around the circle and smiled. They put their hands in and did their signature Lemonade Mouth handshake and walked out of the theatre together.

"So, do you wanna come over tonight? It's lasagna night and Sydney promised not to burn it this time," Wen asked Olivia as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked to his car.

"Sure, that sounds great," Olivia smiled and then she stopped and put her hand to her forehead, "Oh but I can't. I have a phone call with my Dad tonight," Olivia frowned and Wen shrugged. "Rain check?" She asked.

"It's no big deal, no worries," Wen said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder once again. "I just can't believe we're going on a world tour!" Wen said excitedly, "I got write some new raps," He said while unlocking the car and getting into the front seat.

"I think the girls and I are going to have to make up some new dance," Olivia said buckling her seat belt.

"I'm all for that. I love when you dance," Wen told his girlfriend and Olivia turned a shade of light pink. "That embarrassed you? Come on, you perform in front of thousands of people. Nothing should be able to embarrass you," Wen joked and Olivia giggled.

"Whatever, just drive," Olivia smiled at him.

. . . .

"Alright, everyone here?" Ms. Reznik asked counting six heads, "Let's go get our seats," She said pointing the kids through the airplane terminal. They followed one after another onto the plane and took their seats in the middle of the plane.

"Oh my god, you guys are Lemonade Mouth! I have your poster on my wall at home. I love you Wen…I mean, I love your rapping," A little girl gushed over the band. "Can I get your autographs?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Sure, no problem," Wen said. He ripped out a page of notebook paper from his rap journal and passed it between his friends to have them sign it, "Here you go," He said handing it to her.

"Thanks!" She said, hugging him quickly and then she ran back to be with her parents.

"Man, I love our fans," Charlie said, "And they really love you, Wen," He said raising his eyebrows and laughing, "I wish I had adoring fan girls," He joked.

"Shut up, Charles," Stella laughed pushing Charlie back into his seat next to her. They sat in rows of three. In the front was Charlie, Stella and Scott. Behind them was Mo, Olivia and Wen. Ms. Reznik was stuck sitting next to two strangers, but she didn't care too much.

"How long is the plane ride going to be?" Olivia asked Wen.

"Two hours, it'll be okay baby," Wen knew how much Olivia hated flying. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, "I'm right here. Just try to sleep," He told her and she nodded. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and let go of her hand.

"Hello all, thank you for flying Northwest Airlines. We're expecting a smooth ride to LAX, sit back and enjoy the ride," said the flight attendant. They felt the plane take off and the band was one big bundle of nervous energy.

"Have you written any new songs?" Charlie asked Stella who was looking out the window.

"I've got a couple things. Nothing too spectacular," Stella shrugged.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they're awesome," Charlie smiled. Stella smiled and blushed slightly. Yeah, she had a little thing for Charlie, but she was too focused on the band to do anything about it. And besides, Charlie had his sort-of-girlfriend Taylor back home. _Stupid fan girls get everything_, Stella thought. "I'd love to hear them sometime," He told her.

"Maybe, if your lucky," She poked his shoulder playfully and grabbed her iTouch out of her carry on. She plugged her head phones in her ears and pressed play, being greeted by the sounds of Panic! At The Disco. Stella turned the volume up so she couldn't hear anything and pressed her head against the glass and watched the clouds go by.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Scott asked pointing to Stella.

"I don't know, just tired I guess," Charlie shrugged as he glanced over at Stella. He eyes we closed and her foot was tapping against the floor.

"Yeah, just 'tired'," Scott said with air quotes. Charlie gave him a look.

"Whatever dude," Charlie rolled his eyes. He pulled out his AltPress magazine from his backpack and began to read through it. The rest of the plane ride went smoothly. The gang talked, joked, and slept throughout the two hours.

"Hello passengers, we'll be landing at LAX in about eight minutes. We ask you to please buckle your seat belts, put your trays in their up-right position and place all carry on items in their bags on the floor. Thank you," The chipper flight attendant said over the intercom. Wen placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder and gently shook her so she would wake up. She had fallen asleep on Wen's shoulder during the first couple minutes of the plane ride.

"Hey, rise and shine," Wen said gently. Olivia's eyes opened and she sat up in her seat and cracked her back.

"Did I sleep the whole time?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He smiled, "You sleep cute," Wen told her. Olivia blushed and shrugged.

"Alright, we haven't even started the tour and I'm sick of your guys cuteness already," Mo told them jokingly.

"Seriously, take it down like 10 notches," Stella said through the crack in between the seats.

"Yeah, whatever," Wen stuck his tongue out and they all laughed at his childishness. The plane landed and the group headed off the plane to get their luggage and head to the studio to meet with some of the major executives and sign some papers. They got into the limo that was taking them to the studio.

"There has been a change of plans guys, you'll be meeting Amelia today. She's recording in the studio today and has a break when we get there," Ms. Reznik told them.

"That's cool," Stella said, "I just want to get this done with, I need some sleep,".

"You could have slept on the plane," Charlie teased.

"Yeah, well I was jamming, so shut it," She smirked at him. He held up his hands and shrugged.

"Just telling the truth," he said, and Stella rolled her eyes. The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet as they headed to the studio building. They left their luggage in the limo and headed up to the top floor where they were greeted by Mr. Hepburn, one of the CEOs of the label.

"Ah, Lemonade Mouth, it's good to see you all," He said, shaking hands with Ms. Reznik. "Leslie here is going to show you around and later we'll sign some papers and get this world tour started," He smiled. The band looked at each other and already didn't like Hepburn. He felt too fake for their taste.

"Hi guys, I'm Leslie and a huge fan. Here is our main lobby, obviously. Down those halls are conference rooms and offices for the executives. Now if you follow me this way you'll see the practice rooms and the recording studios," The band followed her down the hallway and quickly stopped when they heard "She's So Gone' but not Mo's voice.

"Who is that?" Stella asked starting to get annoyed.

"That's Amelia Mason. They're doing some test songs with her today. She's going on tour with you guys," Leslie said, not understanding why Stella was irritated. Stella looked at the band and then barged into the recording room and the rest of the band followed. Amelia was near the end of the song and the band looked at one another, not knowing what to think or say.

"You can look but you wont see, the girl I used to be cause she….she's so gone," Amelia finished and put her head phones on the stand in front of her. "How was that?" She asked into the mic.

"Great, you can come up," said one of the producers back. He flipped a couple switches and turned his chair to the band. "Hey guys, how are you?"

"What is she doing with our song?" Stella demanded.

"Just doing a practice with it. We already went through all her songs today and she said she knew this one by heart so we went with it," He shrugged. Amelia came through the glass door and smiled big.

"Oh my god, you guys are Lemonade Mouth. I'm so excited to go on tour with you guys, I'm a huge fan," Amelia said sticking out her hand to Stella to shake.

"Yeah, and you're a song stealer," Amelia's expression dropped and she looked at the producer.

"But, I, uh, it was just a practice," She told her. Stella looked at the rest of the band and they shrugged, "I promise I wasn't stealing it,".

"Yeah, well whatever," Stella said and she left the room.

"Hey, it's okay, she gets like that sometimes," Charlie said sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you," He said shaking her hand. They introduced themselves to her and talked for a little while about the tour.

"Guys, I hate to break this up, but we need to continue with the practice. You'll have plenty of time to chill on the tour," the producer told them.

"Alright, well see you guys later," Amelia said, heading back into the recording room. The gang headed back into the lobby, finding Stella and dragged her into the conference room to sign papers. They finished and headed back to limo, going to the hotel to rest up so they could begin the biggest tour of their lives.


End file.
